


You put your arms around me and I'm home

by NoNoNoah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNoah/pseuds/NoNoNoah
Summary: Yuuri has a difficult night. Viktor is there to keep the doubts at bay.





	You put your arms around me and I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I'm hoping to maybe write something longer soon.  
> Hope you enjoy <3  
> Thank you for reading.

A slight draft was what woke Viktor up. The covers were pulled away leaving his right leg uncovered. The left side of the bed was empty and rumpled but still had some traces of heat. Rubbing his eyes, Viktor pushed himself off the bed and went in search of his missing fiance. 

He found Yuuri sitting on the kitchen counter facing the window, watching the slow snowfall just beyond. The cup in his hands was steaming, and would have undoubtedly fogged up his glasses if he was wearing them. The fact that he wasn’t just meant that he was not up at this ungodly hour to admire the view.

Slowly stepping towards Yuuri, Viktor heaved himself onto the counter beside him. He leaned his head against Yuuri’s shoulder, and immediately felt Yuuri place his head on top of his own.

The silence was comfortable, and Viktor knew not to push Yuuri, that if he wished, Viktor would gladly lend a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen. Viktor would give his entire body to Yuuri if it meant he never got to feel the overwhelming waves of emotions that sometimes still crept up on him. 

Stirring slightly, Yuuri reached just beyond where Viktor sat and retrieved another cup of steaming tea. The smile Viktor felt stretching across his face made Yuuri quirk his own lips. They shared each others heat and drank their tea until the sun began creeping up over the horizon, painting everything in gold and white. 

After what was probably hours but felt like moments in eachothers company, Yuuri moved to properly sit up. Viktor followed his lead, turning slightly to look at his fiance.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” The first words of the morning rang out in the quiet kitchen, proving just how much down the rabbit hole of self-deprecation Yuuri had fallen. “I was just… Thinking too much, I guess.”

Viktor brought his hand up to cup Yuuri’s jaw, moving the other one to brush away stray strands of hair. “You didn’t wake me up love. I just learned to sense when you’re not by my side, and I woke up.” Viktor smiled encouragingly, hoping to convey just how much he truly felt for Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded, biting his lip slightly as he thought about Viktor’s words. They had been together for enough years to trust one another, and even if Yuuri didn’t believe the words himself, he believed that Viktor was telling the truth. 

“Today is kind of… Empty. I feel like there’s a large hole inside me, and it’s cold and no matter what I do it won’t go away. I don’t feel anything.” Yuuri finally confessed, tearing up slightly in frustration. While he was more comfortable sharing his problems with Viktor, he still felt frustrated that he wasn’t strong enough to deal with his emotions alone.

Instead of speaking, Viktor jumped off the counter and brough the two cups to the sink. He then turned around and slotted himself between Yuuri’s legs, arms snaking around Yuuri’s midsection. He placed his head on Yuuri’s stomach and began moving his arms up and down Yuuri’s back in soothing gestures. Slowly the tension in Yuuri bled out into a tired slump, as he leaned his head on Viktor’s.

“How do you always know what to do? What did I do to deserve you?” The questions flowed from Yuuri’s mouth unhindered by the mental block he usually placed upon himself. Viktor continued his ministrations, pulling his head back slightly to look into Yuuri’s eyes.

“It wasn’t always like this. Do you remember Cup of China? I just have many years of experiencing you, your love and your bad days to thank for this.” He leaned forward again to place a soft kiss on the skin that wasn’t covered by the shirt. Yuuri just sighed in contentment and brough Viktor closer.

“Thank you. I love you.” The murmur was almost a whisper, easy to miss were it not for the absolute silence surrounding them. 

A while later, when the sun was higher in the sky and the golden glow faded into ordinary sunlight, Viktor took Yuuri by the hand and led him to the bedroom. They collapsed together in a heap, limbs tangled and hands clutching at each other. They settled like this, almost close enough to become one person. Yuuri’s soft snores filled the room within minutes, and Viktor took the time to admire Yuuri and thank whatever deity was out there for granting him the life he had. The lifetime in which he got to meet Yuuri. He drifted off warm and happy, a small smile tucked against Yuuri’s hair.


End file.
